XIII
by Puusheen
Summary: She always lived a boring, lonely life until moving to her new beginning. Even though she didn't expect much moving to such a small part of the province, she'd find more than expected in the peaceful Inaba. May contain OOC and such. P4: Tohru Adachi x OC - Narukami Yu x OC - Satonaka Chie x Yosuke - Izanagi x Izanami.
1. Prologue

**Synopsis:** She always lived a boring, lonely life until moving to her new beginning. Even though she didn't expect much moving to such a small part of the province, she'd find more than expected in the peaceful Inaba.  
**Rated:** T (for now ~)  
**Author Note:** This fanfiction is based on P4's events timeline, though I'll change many things, inserting my OC. Hence: English isn't my first language, so please bare with me with all the grammar errors~!

_"Nobody notices... They can't understand a thing.."_

"Stop it right now! You.. You're not..!"

"Saionji! Don't say it!" Yosuke yelled and ran after the other me, but Narukami stopped him as he saw what was coming.

_"Someone, please... Save me"_

1 Month Ago:

**May's 13rd, 2011.**

I have always been the type who can't make friends easily. In fact, I couldn't make friends at all; unless someone was completely willing to overcome my barriers. But I never cared about that, judging that in my life, only a small, necessary number of people would be more than enough.  
My family owned a traditional Ikebana house, which was decently popular even around our province. So I grew up surrounded by the ladies-in-waiting, students, and the arrangement flowers. You could say that by growing up with many people around you is a nice way to develop your social skills; Though, for me, it wasn't it.  
I was currently 16, in the beginning of my second year of High School. Being part of the student council group, I was able to make one friend, which I deeply cared for and appreciated. She was in my class during my two years in that school, and her name was Ai.

"Ai-san! Wait for me!"

I rushed after her as the final bell rang. Ai-san was a nice colleague. She could be harsh sometimes, but she was a nice person.

"Hey dummy, if you don't walk faster, we'll lose the train" She laughed at me. We both giggled and started walking together to the station. We talked about various things, and after that, parted to take different trains.

As I got home, surprisingly, my parents, who were always busy because of the flowers arrangements school greeted me. They told me to sit and wait for them in the living room, and by then I knew that something was off.  
I did as I was told, and soon my mother arrived.  
"Anna, honey..." She started. She had a puzzled expression. "You know our family's business always are keeping us away from home, right?"  
I nodded yes. _'Thank you mom, for stating the obvious'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Then she continued, casually pouring the tea into one of the small cups.  
"Well.. We talked to your grandmother" she made a brief pause ''Your father also agrees with me that it isn't good for you to be always by yourself.."  
I knew where she was getting at, and I didn't want to hear anything else.  
"We have decided you will be going to live with your grandmother.. Like that you'll receive the necessary education and..."

Obviously, I was speechless. Seeing my astonished expression, my mother just carried on her speech about how I had to learn the art of flowers arrangements to one day take over our Ikebana business and keep the honor of the Saionji family. After a couple minutes, my father walked in the room, saying tomorrow would be my last day at my school, and the day after I would be moving to Inaba.

"*Gasp* Inaba..!"

Both of them looked at me, surprised at my reaction. I knew that our city wasn't a big deal but.. Inaba! It was the end of the world.  
"Anna, your mother and I already made up our minds and settled everything down. Do not make a fuss over something so simple" My father replied sharply, and all I did was nod again, with no arguments.

After a good hour of my parents' lecture, I finally went back to my bedroom. I looked around, and sighed; I should start packing, though all I wish to do was lay in my bed and pretend it never happened. I was actually in the half way of doing it, though I just went to my closet and got the bags.  
While I was packing my stuff, I was able to distract myself from my awful thoughts. It's not that I was scared. 'Well, I could be.' my inner voice whispered. Eh, maybe I was but.. It was always like that when changing schools. I was just disappointed to leave my little accomplishments behind and start a brand new life.  
After finishing packing everything I'd need for the next days, I took a quick shower and went to bed. I felt exhausted, even though I didn't really do much.

"Inaba, huh..." I muttered, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts were as heavy as my eyes, and even with such troubled feelings, I fell asleep.

Little did I know, that Inaba had more for me than I was expecting...


	2. Chapter 1 - A Brand New Life

**Author Note:** It feels boring to write introductions, so I hope I did a decent job with this one. ^ ^'

* * *

The next morning, my parents were acting like nothing happened. Of course their plans were still up, and today would be the day to say farewell to Nakahara High. That thought brought a light pain to my chest, which I decided to ignore.

"It's not like I've never experienced this... People come and go, that's a fact." I whispered to myself as I arrived in my class, but soon our home room teacher called me. I just had to go all through those silly goodbyes high schoolers insist on keep doing every time a student is going to transfer to another school. Ai-san's expression was perplex; I could say that for the first time I actually saw that though girl being disappointed. When I walked back to my seat, she looked at me with her usual annoyed expression.

"Moving, huh. Were you even planning on telling this to me?"  
"It's not that I knew about it much sooner than you, you know..!" I snapped back at her, blushing a bit. I had to explain how everything happened, just so she'd actually understand the whole thing.  
After that, we didn't talk about that subject until the last bell rang. I was starting to feel a bit sad, not knowing what to say. I knew what I was suppose to do, but I guess goodbyes were never easy, not even for me.

"Why are you so upset, dummy" She poked my arm with her elbow, grinning. "It's not like we will never meet again. We can still keep in touch through texts and emails, you know?" I nodded and smiled awkwardly. Even on moments like this, Ai-san had the talent of cheering me up, even in situations like this.  
We decided that instead of going straight to our homes, going to the mall and having a small chat would do us good. After all, we wouldn't be able to do so for quite a while starting tomorrow.  
It was almost 6 o'clock when we went to take the trains. We said our goodbyes and parted to different trains.

When I got home, one of the ladies-in-waiting, Ofuku, greeted me. I smiled sarcastically._'Of course today they aren't here'_. Ofuku hurriedly told me to go and finish packing whatsoever I haven't yet, even though I repeated around 5 times I did so already, she insisted that I should re-check my things just to be sure.  
Finally having some time for myself after dismissing Ofuku, saying I wasn't feeling like eating dinner that night, I locked myself in the bedroom and checked my bags, to see if everything was really there.  
It was 9 pm already when I finished gathering the rest of my stuff, I took one of my books out of the bag and started reading it. Because of that, I was able to distract myself from all the nervousness of moving and such, and without realizing, I fell asleep on the small couch in my bedroom.

**May's 15th, 2011.**

"Remember to thank your grandmother for everything, and don't you forget to follow her lessons" My father lectured me at the station. It was almost like he was speaking to a 5 years old, which annoyed me. All I did was nod and agree with everything he was saying; I knew that living with my grandmother would be basically living by myself, since she had a flowers shop, and when she was home she would be either cooking, lecturing me about the art of the arrangements or sleeping.

"Father, the train is about to depart so..."  
"Oh. Well Anna, have a safe trip. Me and your mother will be praying that you'll become a fine young lady after spending a year at Inaba." I gave the best smile I could and waved at him as I entered the crowded wagon.  
As soon as it was gone, though, I frowned. It's not that I was expecting a touchier goodbye, but still.. It'd be the last time we'd see each other during a whole year, and that's the best he could come up with?  
Lucky mine, many people got out of the train before Yasogami Station, so I managed to find an empty seat near a young looking man, who appeared to be at his late 20's.

"Um, excuse me" I asked. The man, who was distracted watching the view through the window got blinked surprised and mumbled something.  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you" I bowed apologetically, noticing I probably woke him up or something. "But, is that seat empty?" He laughed clumsily and said yes, sitting up straight on his own seat so I could pass with my bags.  
Looking through the window, I couldn't help but notice how the view was slightly changing from the dark gray of the province to the cleaner skies of the country part. I sighed nostalgically; I wonder if you can use internet in such an isolated place as Inaba. I blocked the silly thought from my mind and took a quick look at the man sitting in front of me with my eyes' corner. He now was on the phone, talking about something related to Mayumi Yamano's scandal, or something.  
I think I saw something about it on TV... Oh, yeah! She was having an affair with an important figure from my province, Taro Namatame. _'But why would a citizen be worried about it?'_  
I considered asking, but he was absent-minded in his call and I would most likely seem impertinent by doing so. And taking a better look, the way he dressed wasn't a really average citizen. Maybe he was from media?

"Oh, haha.. I think I was speaking kinda loud" He smiled a little, looking at me. Just then I realized I've been staring, and quickly faced away from him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude" I murmured. _'Nice one, Anna'_.  
"Hey, that's fine! No need to be so formal" He shrugged casually. I guess I was accustomed with being formal to strangers, so I didn't really give much importance to it "The recent events about Yamano and that Namatame guy.. Because of that, everything around here's being a fuss" He explained himself. I nodded.  
The stranger and I talked a bit about the recent events, until I finally heard the announcement that Yasogami Terminal would be the next parade. Then, we both stood up at the same time.  
"So you're also going to Inaba" He smiled. "Well, good luck. The town will be kind of boring to a city girl such as yourself though, heh"  
"I guess.. " I looked away again. That was kind of obvious, but I didn't want to be rude to someone so nice that I've just met.  
As the train stopped, he helped my bags. I bowed at him, thanking for everything.  
"Don't mention it." He smiled kindly, and I could feel my cheeks getting slightly hotter.

"Ah there you are, missy!" I heard a familiar voice approaching me. After that, the kind man went away, not even giving him the chance to tell me his name. I looked around and smiled a bit; My grandmother was standing there, with all the traditional glamour an old lady could have.  
"Who were you talking to, Anna-chan? You do know that it's not okay at all for a girl at your position talk to men like that, and..."  
"Grandmother, thank you very much" I bowed, cutting out her speech before she could keep with it in the middle of that place. "I will do my best during this year with you."  
"That's good my child, I see your parents finally started teaching you proper manners.."

After that, we took a taxi to her house. It was at an old part of Inaba, where you could only see a few other houses in a very traditional way. Anyone could say it was sort of a rich neighborhood, but for me, it was just a bunch of old manors.  
She showed me the area as we arrived, which was next to another mannor, Ichijo's Tea House. _'Oh great, I'm back to the Edo era'_ I let a soft sigh escape. My grandmother gave me a mean look but didn't say nothing, and carried on explaining how things would work for now on, but it was nothing that I didn't expect already, so just by showing her the 'necessary respect' was enough to make her stop with the explanations.

"As you know Anna-chan, you'll be attending to Yasogami High School"

So soon, I almost asked her to go back to explaining the house's rules. She said Yasogami High was nice with decent teachers, and since I enjoyed studying I'd do fine. I liked my grandmother, a lot, but I hated how she jumped into assumptions.  
Two hours later when she finished telling me everything she was supposed to, we went to get some groceries at the Shop District. Of course I knew that all she wanted to do was to introduce me to the other ladies nearby, since she made me put a casual kimono. For now on, I was going to be just Saionji, the disciple of the great Saionji Hatsuka.  
We walked from the textile shop, to the tofu shop. From south to north, a few people would comment and gossip about this and that. It was one of those moments when I felt the urge of just hiding somewhere and never get out.  
Finally when my grandmother decided to do her shopping, she told me that I could take a look around the area, as long as I kept near.

"*Sighs* Who does she think she's talking to.. As if someone could get lost in such a small place.." I babbled annoyed to myself.  
"Having a tough time huh?" Suddenly someone cut what I was saying; He was my height, and had slight long gray hair, but because of his cap I couldn't see his face very well. Judging by the way he dressed, he was a clerk from the gas station.  
"People from the big city usually dislike this place" He chuckled. I felt myself blushing and as soon as I was going to apologize, the clerk kept talking in a casual tone. "It's not that it's bad though; You can always distract yourself with books, school and such. Part time jobs are also offered here you know" he smiled.  
"I might take a look at those" I said lowly, nodding at him. It was kind of fun the way he described things that were my main distractions; maybe I fit the country part profile after all.  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss" He offered a handshake. We shook hands as I heard my grandmother calling my name, making me turn back at him to see where she was coming from.  
"Oh look at the time, I have to go. Farewell, Anna.. We shall meet again."

How did he know my name? I blinked in surprise. I wanted to ask him, but when I turned back, he wasn't there anymore. _'Who is this person..?'_ I rubbed my forehead.  
"Oh darling, having such a puzzled face will give you expression marks." Grandmother gave a light slap on my hand, and I nodded quickly, snapping out of it.  
"Tell me, Anna-chan, what are your thoughts of Inaba so far?"  
My thoughts of it...  
"People here seem to be very kind" I muttered, and for the first time of the day, grandmother smiled.  
"You'll get used to living here and you won't even notice. Come now, let us go back."

After eating our dinner, I excused myself to my room. I knew tomorrow would be another stressful day starting at my new school, so all I did was take a long, relaxing bath and get my futon ready in my new bedroom. While I stared at the ceiling, the thoughts running through my head were too many to distinguish: I was going to start a brand new life. Nobody there knew me, and I was the type who could come and go from places without being noticed. That, if my grandmother didn't make me wear a blossom flower kimono in the middle of the day.  
Sighing, I buried my face against the pillow. I felt like crying; not for any particular reason. Suddenly my feelings and my thoughts were making a commotion inside my mind, and that just made me feel bad. Lonely, mostly. But I decided to ignore them. I don't need such things, being that I'm used to them already.  
'It'll be just another common year' I closed my eyes hard. 'People come and go, and I won't need to bother with them' I sighed again, settling everything inside my head.

I had no idea of the events that my new life would proportionate for me though...


	3. Chapter 2 - Yasogami High School

**Author Note:** Starting today, I get a bit into persona events. The team already rescued Yukiko. I know my dates aren't 100% exact; Though please bare with me on that. Also the weather will change according to my own events, but I'll do my best to follow the main plot and don't do anything silly. I also decided to change the dates I've mentioned, so instead of April, the story starts on May. ;v;

**May's 16th, 2011.**

My grandmother was already at her flowers shop. When I woke up, I dressed myself with Yasogami High's uniform and took a quick look at the mirror. _'Eh, can't be helped'_. I brushed my long dark hair and tied part of it in two pigtails. After I picked my bag, I didn't bother cooking for breakfast, knowing that since I'd have to walk to school I could be late.  
You could say Yaso-High looks just like an average school. Many students arrived by the time they were closing the gates, so it was pretty much the usual stuff. The 2nd floor was just as my previous school, but slightly smaller. I was about to knock the door, when I heard the students gossiping.

"Did you hear? We've got another transferred student!"  
"Oh really? I hope it's a girl this time!"  
"Geez, is that all you can think about?"

"Seems like rumors spread fast here"

I looked down as if to hide my face. I shook my head fast and took a deep breath; I had to just get on with it, wanting it or not, today was my first day. And in small cities like Inaba, it's just common that a transferred student becomes kind of a big deal. After repeating that to myself, I knocked at the door. A weird man, wearing a blue suit greeted me. His face was... something I've never seen before. I guess ugly was too nice to describe him... I suppose he was my teacher, so I just followed him til we were standing in front of the black board.

"Shut up, you little brats" The man yelled. Instantly, all of the students stopped talking. Then, the teacher pointed at me. "This girl here just got transferred from Nakahara High. Now go on and introduce yourself, I don't have all the time of the world for you, slow thing!"

I glared at him, speechless, which made him tap his foot. I sighed, getting a bit annoyed, and gave one of my usual 'welcoming' smiles at the class, bowing formally.  
"My name is Saionji Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Then there was the silence. That moment seemed to last forever; Though it didn't take more than a few seconds for the teacher yell at me again, telling me to sit on a chair next to a silver haired boy. I could hear the gossips starting again. Some were good, some were neutral. Some were even happy for having a new girl in the class, but what bothered me the most is that the two girls sitting in front of me said.

"I heard from my mother"  
"Oh yeah? Granddaughter of Saionji Hatsuka? No wonder she acts so formal!"

I sighed again. I couldn't change the fact that my grandmother's store was something big in this stupid place, though I wasn't expecting people to actually know about it. I looked at my left; A silver-haired boy sat there, staring at me. I raised a brow, and he gave a half smile.  
"You'll need some notes for this class" He then landed me some papers. I took them and nodded, muttering a low 'thanks'. There was something about him; like I've met him before; Though of course it wasn't that, and I was pretty sure I'd have remembered.  
But in the end, he was right. The teacher, known as 'King Moron' (suits him well), was explaining some topics that I've already seen in my previous school. Though I'd need the notes to keep up the class' reports. After that we had history and maths class, so nothing out of extraordinary.  
Finally on lunch break, I decided to take a look on my phone and text Ai-san, just to let her know I 'survived' part of my first day.

"Hey! Saionji, right?"

When I just finished sending my text, I was startled by the brunette standing next my chair. He was somewhat tall, and had orange headphones around his neck.

"I'm Hanamura Yosuke. Nice to meet ya" He smiled cheerfully. I tried my best to smile back at him, though I was actually a bit surprised because of his sudden approach.  
"Dumbass, you're already creeping around the new girl?" A short haired girl shouted, getting in front of him and crossing her arms. "Sorry for his bad moods, he's probably excited that our class got another transferred student. Anyways, my name is Satonaka Chie, and this" she said, pointing at the girl wearing a red coat "is Amagi Yukiko." I smiled at both of them, but something she said intrigued me.  
"Hello... Um, another transferred student?" I asked, puzzled.  
"Yeah!" Hanamura replied. "That guy is also from the big city. Oh, so am I, and.."

I looked where he was pointing, and there was the guy from before. He didn't stand out much, and just waved at me.  
"I'm Narukami Yu" He said as he joined us.  
I nodded at them. The lunch time went by and the five of us kept with the chit-chat for a while; Mostly they asked from which part of the big city I was, how it was.

"Oh, so you moved to help at your family business! You see Anna-san, I also moved because of that y'know~" Yosuke bragged around. Chie glared at him and cut his speech about Junes. It was actually fun to see how both of them got along so well.

"But anyways...You're Saionji Hatsuka-san's granddaughter, right?"  
I nodded my head, feeling a bit hesitant as Yukiko spoke. Looking away, I mumbled in reply that I just recently moved to live with her.  
"I see. I did see you yesterday with her then."  
"Oh yeah! Yukiko's family owns an Inn." Chie said. "Your grandmother is really something there, y'know? The flowers decorations and everything else.. Pretty cool!"  
And suddenly, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were talking about it.  
I know they meant no harm with that, but honestly it was being a pain. The only one who had the decency of avoid it was Narukami, probably because he noticed how awkward I was.  
"Bell's gonna ring, it'll King Moron's classes again" He spoke, as if to interrupt all of that. I gave a relieved smile at him as to thank him for that. "Don't mention it" he whispered in response.  
The rest of the day followed in a slow pace. Occasionally, Narukami talked to me about some lessons, and asked if I got everything with my own notes. _'It's nice that someone's trying to help me I guess..'_; It was somewhat ironic. the fact that I swore I wouldn't bother talking to people, because they'd annoy me and weren't necessary around. It's truth that when it comes down to talk about grandmother's business, that was REALLY something annoying. And it makes me disappointed that in less than 30 minutes I would have to go back for my first day of practicing.

The last bell rang, and it took me a bit to snap out of my complaints. I was ready to go, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey there Saionji, where you think you're going?" Yosuke said on his, apparently common, cheerful way.  
"We're going to hang out a bit at Junes, why don't you join us?" Narukami asked.

I blinked, surprised. _'Why are they asking me..?'_ I shook my head and declined politely.

"Aw, why not?" Chie asked.  
"You'll get to see around, it'll be fun Anna-san" Yukiko said.

I didn't want to explain why exactly without mentioning again my grandmother's shop. So I just made up a quick excuse, saying I'd have to help at home and still unpack some stuff. I apologized again, and headed outside. They passed next to me and waved. Narukami stood by my side as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to.

"Next time then-" We both said at the same time. He chuckled awkwardly, and I nodded at him.

"Yeah, next time" I said.

"...You're doing it wrong, Anna-chan! It's your third time arranging those lilies, and you keep doing the same mistakes!"  
My grandmother snapped at me. I nodded quickly and ignored her yelling at me, starting over again. Today I'd have to keep her company at the flowers store. And of course, she made me do all kinds of decorations over and over due to my lack of skills.  
It was almost 7 o'clock when costumers finally stopped coming. She dismissed me saying she would close the store by herself. It was all for today's lesson.

"Lesson, huh.." I mumbled to myself, as I threw myself on the large couch and turned on the tv.

"As a result for his affairs, Taro Namatame was fired from the role of council secretary. After Yamano's death, the police department of Inaba committed to find the culprit as soon as possible, though they do not reveal essential informations. And now, the weather: Tonight, we expect the rain to last until the early morning, though we will have a bright weather for the following week..."  
"Ah, that guy from before told me about it!"

But, her death..? No wonder people are making a fuss over it, the woman died after all. I was getting carried away in my own thoughts about the news, when I heard the footsteps from my grandmother walking in the hall.

"Oh, Anna-chan, there you are" She made a brief pause to take off her sandals. Maybe it wasn't a nice idea to ask to her, but still, my curiosity caught me.

"Grandmother, could you tell me a bit of what happened to Mayumi Yamano?"  
"Well..." She began, looking at the clock. "There is nothing really important to know about it. Her body was found hanging from the antenna and.."

_'And you call THAT not important?'_

"..in the end, the same girl who found her was found dead, hanging from another antenna. Nowadays you must be careful my child, because things like this are..."

No wonder there was a huge commotion going on. Someone killed two victims already, in such a small town? Obviously it was something to worry about. No wonder that guy from the train was so worried about his job. Maybe he was really from the media then.

"I'll go get some rest now, so go ahead and eat something you'd like. Remember to go to bed early, your lessons will continue tomorrow" She finished, taking her way up stairs.

I sighed and nodded, snapping out from my theories. _'I guess I'll go now, there's nothing on tv anymore'_  
I went to cook some ramen for myself since my grandmother would probably wake up by the time I'd be in bed.  
After promising I wouldn't spill ramen on my desk just so she would let me eat alone in my bedroom, I got everything ready to have some time for myself in my new bedroom. As I sat there, I glanced at the window; The rain didn't give any signs it would stop, but it was very weak and could barely be heard.

"It is somewhat relaxing" I smiled to myself as I ate. The noise of the rain was the only thing that could be heard in the room; And that made me feel relieved for the first time since I got in Inaba. I was used to being alone; It was easy, and I didn't have to force myself to smile at others, or even try to keep following Ai-san's advice on being more social and make new friends.  
" 'It'll be good for you, dummy' Pf. Ai-san, you.. Ah!" I remembered to text Ai-san to tell her how my day was. I typed quickly on my phone, commenting that I even talked with a few class mates.  
It was cool to chat with her on the phone, though she had to leave for her extra classes that were during the night time, and that left me alone with my own thoughts.  
Since it was getting late, so I decided to take a quick shower, then read a bit in my futon before sleeping, predicting that tomorrow would be just a full day like this one, that was ending.  
_'Maybe I can fool grandmother and skip those lessons..'_ I yawned, exhausted. The previous night and tonight as well I felt bad; For some reason, it was being slightly harder than usual to block all the awful feelings and thoughts lately.  
Again, I closed my eyes hard and forced myself to sleep, deciding to keep ignoring the bad feelings through my mind.

At the time, I thought the only reason for that was because of me moving to Inaba and having to start a new life; Though there was much more than that for me to find out...


End file.
